


ghosts of geonosis

by evaceratops



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/pseuds/evaceratops
Summary: A bit of an alternate route for the Rebels crew’s trip to Geonosis in Season 3 - the sandstorm forces Hera to land the Ghost farther away from their destination than the ship’s crew had hoped, and the hike to the temple takes Captain Rex down a familiar path.





	ghosts of geonosis

Even with the sandstorm obscuring his vision, Rex can see the pile of rubble ahead of him clearly enough, one of the last remaining monuments to the Battle of Point Rain. The remnants of a giant fortress wall, silhouetted against the dust-streaked sky, still here after wind, sand and scavengers had swept all other traces of the Clone Wars from the surface of the planet. 

For a moment, the storm distorts the forms of Kanan and Ezra ahead of him and turns them into a different Jedi Knight and Padawan, figures from what seems like a lifetime ago… 

But with another shift in the sands, the illusion is gone, as quickly as it arrived - and Rex is painfully aware again of the empty spaces where his general and commander should be.


End file.
